<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between his pearly jaws by soundsandsweetairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551975">between his pearly jaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs'>soundsandsweetairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Long John’s past, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, ambiguous timeframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss and a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between his pearly jaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim’s lips brushed over Silver’s. Good Christ, he’d wanted this for so long. Silver let out a surprised breath, and Jim paused, their faces close. Silver’s eyes were green and so very near. At last, Silver leant into him, lips moving whisper-light against Jim’s. Jim relished the feeling of Silver’s beard scratching at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips moved sloppily together as the kiss deepened. Silver’s hand came up to his neck, and Jim found himself panting into Silver’s mouth. Silver’s thumb rubbed over Jim’s jaw. Jim made an embarrassingly needy noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver broke away from the kiss with a groan, lips wet. He was breathing hard as he shook his head. “Lord, Jim, you can’t want this. I’m not near good enough for a man like you. I’ve got blood on my hands that’ll never wash out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wiped his mouth. His gaze was steady on Silver. “But I do want this. I’ve seen you at your best, and at your worst, and I want you all the same—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver let out a short laugh. “Ah, Jim. You haven’t seen me at anywhere near my worst.” Silver’s smile was ugly. “If you thought I was a cold-hearted bastard when you knew me aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hispaniola,</span>
  </em>
  <span> well. The man I was in Flint’s day would have scoffed at how soft I’d become by then.” The look in Silver’s eyes was terrible, cruel and haunted both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the same man you were back then,” Jim tried. He could feel his control over the conversation swiftly slipping out of his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver shook his head. “The man I was as Flint’s quartermaster is still part of me, lad. I’ve killed more people than I can count, Jim, and most days I don’t regret any of them.” Silver’s voice was cold. “You don’t want an old monster like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Jim found himself pleading with Silver. “Long John, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, and I know who you’ve been, and I want you in spite of it.” Jim let out a shaky breath. “I want you because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver’s eyes were sad. “Jim, lad—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Jim interrupted, “if you’re saying no to me because” —he swallowed— “because you don’t want me, I’ll accept that. But please don’t say no out of some sense that you’re protecting me from yourself. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt as if he had laid his heart bare in front of Silver. What would he do if Silver didn’t want it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver’s eyes flickered over Jim’s face. He looked torn as his breath rushed out between his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jim wished desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heaven help me.” His gaze was locked on Jim’s. “This is really what you want, Jim?” There was something vulnerable about the set of his jaw. Jim could only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver’s hand went to Jim’s cheek. “Ah, hell. How am I meant to say no to that? You’re too sweet, Jim, offering me everything.” His voice was darkly promising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim couldn’t believe his ears. “Is that a yes?” He could feel a smile beginning to form on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m in the middle of like three other things at the moment, but this conversation popped into my head basically fully-formed this afternoon, &amp; I rather like it as a one-shot.</p><p>Title from “Id” by Charlie Allen (a very Long John Silver song, go look it up).</p><p>Also happy talk-like-a-pirate day! I hope you all made Robert Newton proud.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>